stories_on_the_railsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby
Toby is a slow tram engine who works on Thomas's branchline. Though he's mainly seen pulling Henrietta, he does work at Ffarquhar Quarry with Mavis, and occasinally 'Arry And Bert. Biography He had and conquered a fear of Knapford Signals. He once ran out of coal while delivering scrap to Crocks Scrap Yard and after a few unsuccessful attempts at stopping passing engines to ask for some of their coal, Reg decided to lift Toby into the air so that the next engine would see him. Unfortunately, Thomas passed by and thought Reg was about to scrap Toby. After the story spread across the island, Emily took Henrietta to the scrapyard so that she and Toby could explain the truth. Soon after, Thomas nearly collided with Toby while racing Bertie. The next morning, Toby attempted to warn Thomas about his red signal, but Thomas was too late to stop and collided with Emily and derailed Gordon's coaches. Thomas tried to blame them, but Sir Topham Hatt saw through his lie. Later, Toby met Philip and was rather taken aback by the boxcab's talkative nature and desire to have races. Philip also had mistaken Toby as a boxcab before realising Toby was a steam tram. Toby told Thomas and Percy that reminded the others about how the littlest goat survived by going across the bridge first and told the troll to eat his bigger brothers. Later, Toby took Henrietta to the Steamworks to get her seats refurbished, he was given a replacement carriage named Hannah. Hannah ordered him to go faster down the line and pushed him down Gordon's Hill, nearly making him derail. He got fed up with Hannah and abandoned her on a siding beside the main line. When he returned to the siding to fetch her, he saw James going fast with Hannah until she broke away and crashed into a siding. After Henrietta was fixed, he took Hannah to the Steamworks to be mended, where she reunited with Henrietta and revealed to him that they were sisters. Afterwards, he began working with Henrietta once again. During the winter, Toby was taking some trucks when he was diverted into a siding to avoid colliding with Donald and Douglas. In doing so, he ended up running into a snow bank and while his driver dug him out, he had a beard of snow on his face. He also took some holidaymakers to the Anopha Quarry instead of the seaside after he becoming confused because of the new P.A. system which was not working properly. After getting jelous of Hugo, he was bullied by Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Trust, Daisy, 'Arry, Bert, Spencer and Flying Scotsman. He had a nightmare where he was laughed at in a meuseum. Later, he goes to Arlesdale when Oliver goes to the Quarry. Personality Toby is old, but wise, hardworking and knowledgeable enough about running branch lines to justify running Thomas' line with Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks until Thomas came back. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. While Toby is always ready to work hard without any fuss, he can be a bit temperamental sometimes, especially when young and inexperienced engines who are full of themselves make things difficult for him. However, work at the quarry line often soothes off his moods without any cause of grief to anyone, except of course his old faithful coach, Henrietta. Despite this, he has subtle shades of nervousness. He has also been shown to be placid and easy-going, enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside along Thomas' branch line. Apperances Sad And Slow Toby OIiver's Insomnia Trivia Category:Characters